Always I Will Dream
by Simply Emotional
Summary: In this place, I found myself believing that my angel would come and save me from this hell, but...even God has decieved me. My silver haired angel walks with wings as black as the night's sky... A demon in an angel's form.


Hey everyone, I decided a couple weeks ago that I was going to write a Vampire Knight fanfiction. I watched it a few years back, both seasons were wonderful, and I consider myself to be quite the Vampire Knight fanatic! ^^ I have an adorable poster of Zero and Kaname, believe me, it's epic. Anywho...I wanted to write a story where Kaname was more of a child in a sense than Zero is. No, Kaname will not be all OOC, I will try to keep him as much in character as I can, but he's younger than Zero here.

I hope you do enjoy this, I'm excited to get started on it, mostly because I find this series amazing, and want to make a little bit of a twist to this tale, creating my own version in an alternate universe...Just kidding, just read on and you'll find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I don't think I would be writing this right now...^^

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The taste of metal stung my sore tongue, the burn from the earlier blood still hesitating on the surface. His eyes watched me, crimson irises digging into my soul, seeking for permission that I refused to give. I didn't want this, this feeling of need for the one thing I swore I would never take from this person. The twisting red liquid much like this man's eyes.

Blood…

I wanted it still, even though I was fully quenched, the hunger never faded, it never died. His face was close now; so much so that I could smell the essence on his silver tipped tongue. Lies filled my mind, his lies. His lying eyes that promised me redemption, that promised me comfort, that promised me a world unlike the one I knew. This place was no place of redemption, of comfort, of love. No, this place was a hell, and in this hell I found myself consumed with memories of my old heaven.

An angel tainted by the darkness of a serpent with heavenly wings…

A ruff tongue danced across the skin of my neck, cold even to my freezing body. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he always did. My head tilts to the side, not out of will, but out of endless times of being forced to. It wasn't under my control, my body moved on it's own. Canines followed, grazing the skin that was already shredded by those glittering knives in his mouth.

How much longer until God would save me? How much longer did I have to endure this demon's touch? He suffocated me as the skin continued to rip under his teeth, taking me to a place far off in my own mind, a place he no longer could reach. A place reserved for the person that would save me from this hell and take me back to where I belonged, but…

Maybe I was no longer holy enough…?

Maybe I was never even holy to begin with…?

Screams echoed from my lips, my face etched with pain, but I didn't dare come back to the present as he bit down on my torn flesh, sucking the life out of my veins. I didn't want to be there, to watch as this demon took me away. I didn't care anymore.

Yes, yes you own my body, mind, and soul.

A scream came through the barrier of my mental block, one that I knew was not my own. Ignoring the searing pain, I opened my crimson eyes, expecting to find only darkness, but what I found was a light as bright as the sun I hadn't seen in years. A silver angel with eyes of lavender, and answering to the prayer I had whispered many a night.

I was about to laugh, about to make some sort of noise that rang about the joy I felt in my heart, and run to the angel with my broken body. Ready to be accepted by Heaven once again, but my joy began to fade slowly…

This man…

My angel…

Was walking with wings of the thickest black.

Yes, God I have heard your answer, for even you have betrayed me.

You have sent me a demon in the form of an angel.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. This is just the intro, and it should get much better as we continue on. You're reviews would touch my heart if you could just let me know if this was well enough written. For any of you who thought this was from Zero's POV in the beginning, don't worry, I thought the same thing as I was writing it, but decided to make Kaname the one in pain this time.<p>

His angel, well...Zero-kun could be a demon, ne?

Hope you all enjoyed~ *Hands free cookies to those who read!*

Until next time! ^^


End file.
